fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
A Rare Reunion
A Rare Reunion is a short story written by in honor of Banjo & Kazooie making their debut in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, detailing their reveal trailer and the circumstances of their return as well as the impact it had on both the Donkey Kong characters and the bird and bear. Story Banjo and Kazooie are lying on their couch, sleeping. On the coffee table, several Xbox One controllers can be seen as well as a nearby trash can with a copy of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts in it. Suddenly, a knocking sound can be heard on the door as Banjo jolts awake, startling Kazooie. Banjo: Grunty, if it's you I swear to Mumbo... The clearly sleepy Banjo opens the door to find nobody there. However, the flag on his mailbox is up. Curiously, he opens it up to find a white envelope, groaning slightly. The duo didn't have anything really interesting to do lately. Banjo: Bills, bills, bills... Banjo walks back into the house with the letter, where Kazooie is busy eating what appears to be a Honeycomb as she stares up at the despondent Banjo. Kazooie: Bills? Banjo: Bills. The royalty cheques are only allowing us to barely get by. Banjo sits down as he flips the envelope over. However, on it there's a red circular insigna. Banjo and Kazooie immediately stare at each other in both shock and excitement. Kazooie: Steve's gonna be so pissed. ---- Elsewhere, a small wooden treehouse can be seen in the jungle. Inside, Donkey Kong is watching TV, Diddy is relaxing on his tire swing, and King K. Rool is sleeping. Ever since the battle a few days ago K. Rool had moved in with the duo due to his recent lack of games, and wasn't back on his feet just yet, a fact that Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong didn't really want to put up with. TV: And now we return to the E3 2019 Nintendo Direct! Up next, Fire Emblem: Three H- Donkey Kong immediately turns off the TV as he yawns. He then throws a banana peel behind him as he continues to sit down. After Kirby had defeated Galeem and Dharkon, there wasn't much to do aside from the occasional Smash bout. Diddy Kong: Feels weird having K. Rool here with us. All he does is take up space and eat our food. Donkey Kong: I don't like him as much as you do, but he's kind of family. I missed him when we were fighting tikis and vikings. Diddy Kong: I guess. Suddenly, a small orange object bounces through the treehouse. Immediately, Donkey Kong looks behind him as Diddy expresses a face of shock. It was familiar to them. Donkey Kong: Did I just see what I thought I saw? Diddy Kong: Last time I saw this was when...I was racing... Diddy Kong immediately hits a bubble coming out of the sleeping K. Rool's nose with a hand slap. The Kremling king immediately wakes up, shaking the entire treehouse and looking around. King K. Rool: OH SHIT IS THE RENT DUE?!?! Donkey Kong: Not until tomorrow. We got something bigger we woke you up for. King K. Rool: Bigger? The sound of flapping wings can be heard as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong stare at each other. Immediately, they dive for the window, looking through it. They suspected something, or rather someone, was here. King K. Rool: Hey, let me get a look too! K. Rool smashes his head against the window as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong clench their teeth to try and get a good view of outside. Donkey Kong: Move your head you croc! King K. Rool: How about you move yours you dirty ape? Diddy Kong: Stop it you two! We're just- A silhouette looms over the trio. A silhouette...with wings. Immediately the window shatters as the trio look above them and see a shadow that resembles a bear with a bird on its back. Donkey Kong: Sweet mother of the Banana Fairy. It's...it's them... Diddy Kong: The gang's reunited... King K. Rool can't help but shed a tear alongside the Kongs. However, the figure suddenly bends down before shaking off a disguise. It was none other than the Duck Hunt duo! The trio immediately express jaws-open faces as they stare towards the dog and bird, with Donkey Kong trying to speak as his jaw remains open. Donkey Kong: Did you know about this K. Rool? King K. Rool: I swear I didn't plan this. Disguising is MY thing! The Duck Hunt duo is constantly moving around, laughing and snickering. Despite their inability to speak, they seem very satisfied with their prank. However, the ground begins to get darker. And darker. And darker. ???: GA-HUK! A shadowed figure with wings crashes down onto the Duck Hunt duo, sending them flying. They then reveal themselves, instruments in hand. Banjo: I think we're raring to go, right Kazooie? Kazooie: You said it Banjo! From the treehouse window, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and King K. Rool can be seen cheering like crazy, overwhelmed with happiness. They hadn't seen Banjo since he was forced to depart nearly twenty years ago. Diddy Kong: Banjo! Kazooie! You're back! Donkey Kong: We missed you! King K. Rool: I only met you at those Rare office parties in the 90s! Banjo bows as he steps towards the trio, with Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and K. Rool ecstatic to see him. Kazooie: It feels good to be back home. To see the old crew. Diddy Kong: How's Conker? Haven't seen him since the racing either. Banjo: Oh, I thought you knew what Conker did before he had to depart with us. Donkey Kong: Was it bad? Kazooie: Let's just say that the Conker Diddy knew is gone. But let's not dwell on that. We're finally reunited! The group begins to cheer as they hug in excitement. The 3D platforming crew was back together! King K. Rool: And without anything going nuts! The celebrating suddenly stops as Banjo and Kazooie stare towards K. Rool in disgust. Banjo: I'm sorry, WHAT did you just say? King K. Rool gulps as he twiddles his scaly fingers. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, behind the bear and bird, are giving gestures to K. Rool for him to stop talking. King K. Rool: I said nothing went...nuts. Kazooie spits an egg at K. Rool in anger, right towards the face. His bloodshot eye is now a black eye as he stares towards the bear and bird. King K. Rool: Is this the part where I bolt? ---- The focus immediately shifts to King K. Rool falling off of a cliff, with Banjo, Kazooie, and the Kongs staring down at him. King K. Rool: I DIDN'T MEAN TO REMIND YOUUUUUU- King K. Rool immediately falls through the ground, before being crushed by a boulder. Back at the top, the Kongs and the bear and bird are staring towards each other in respect. Kazooie: He'll be fine. Trust me. Banjo: But for now, let's relish in this rare opportunity. The two duos smirk at each other as Banjo winks right in front of him, towards the viewer. Category:Stories